A Bleached Soul
by Nether Jumper
Summary: Are souls only divided as good and evil? Are hollows stained black? Are Soul Reapers designated to be white? cause if so then this is a Bleached soul.
1. I woke up dead

**Yo its your boy, The Nether Jumper and we finally made the move to Nether Jumper Castle, so good bye Nether Jumper labs, anyway the important thing is you are reading a Bleach story, so get ready for some zanpakuto swinging action! God that was lame, anyway lets go fuck up some hollow face. I need to stop, maybe make some jokes later.**

A young black haired boy was lying on the ground in the middle of the road looking up at the sky.

"What the hell happened?" he thought to himself.

He pushed himself into a sitting position and rubbed the back of his extremely messy hair, he looked in front of him and saw screech marks from a car, he looked behind him and saw a car and a crowd of people, still confused he got up and walked through the crowd and saw a boy who looked just like him lying on his side, sort of as if he was sleeping, but the one thing that made them different was that the boy was lying in a puddle of his own blood, the boy jumped back in shock, how could he be looking at himself if he was right there looking at himself, was this a dream? Was this a joke or a prank? Was he? Was he dead? The boy felt tears begin to pour out of his eyes, and he found it hard to breath he heard the sound of a chain tinkle and looked down at his chest where there was a broken chain that reached down to his navel (belly button for those of you who don't know), he looked around for any familiar faces and saw a girl around his age with long black hair tied in two long pony tails that went down to her waist, she had the most shocked and terror on her face looking at me and my body.

I walked away as she screamed, my name is Mekurukito Negassaigo and today I died.

A few months later I could be found walking towards the place where i died to meet my sister, the girl with the two ponytails that screamed at the car accident, from what she told me we're Quincys, a race of people that can shoot arrows made of spiritual pressure or something, i don't get it.

"Hey Meku, I see you made it." My sister said.

"I don't really have much else to do so I spend my time waiting for us to meet again." I said smiling slightly.

"Do you remember my name?" She asked eyeing the chain stuck to my chest.

I thought really hard for a second but nothing was coming up, she did say that as the chain vanishes my memory will too. I held up the chain and counted the links, there were about twelve left, meaning I didn't have much time left before I became one of them, a hollow. My sister seemed to notice that I was scared about what would happen to me and gestured for me to sit down with her.

"No its fine, I'm worrying over nothing, I'll never become a hollow." I said trying to reassure her.

She looked at me and patted the ground next her with a bit of anger in it, I gave in and sat with her.

"Tokuchiri." She said looking at the cars passing by.

"Hm?" I looked at her and she glared at me.

"My name idiot, its Tokuchiri, but you would call me Toku cause you said it was cuter." she said blushing slightly and looking back at the road.

"Tokuchiri might be hard to learn, I'll stick with Toku," I smiled at rubbed the top of her head. "My cute little sister Toku, I promise to always be there for you." Toku looked at me and smiled.

We sat there and talked for a few hours before she went home, Toku waved goodbye to me and walked along the sidewalk back home, I felt myself frown I knew the only way I'd be able to save myself from becoming a hollow is to come to face with my regret, if only I knew what that was.

"Hey kid, you seem lost, how bout you follow me?" A deep voice spoke to me.

I turned to see a man in a black kimono who held a katana in his hand but held it over his shoulder, he had long black hair tied in a long braid wrapped around his neck like a scarf.

"Who da hell are ya?" I said standing up to him and trying to be tough.

The man smiled and held up a small pentagon shaped badge with a skull on it and said, "I am Tenshi Hikari and I am a Soul Reaper!"

**Welp thats all for now remember Review, Comment, Critic!**

**Nether OUT!**


	2. Tenshi Hikari

**Yo I'm back with Chapter two, lets go.**

**Not much to talk about though….**

Tenshi extended a hand towards me and looked at me expecting me to take it.

"Um one question Tenshi, whats a soul reaper?" I asked looking and sounding kinda stupid.

Tenshi dropped his hand and looked down at the ground in defeat.

"Man and after I tried to sound cool, sadly idiocy is blind." he muttered

This guy was weird is he an otaku or somethin? Soul reaper sounds like something from an anime, what was it called? Tide or somethin? Tenshi looked at me and sat down in front of me.

"Look soulboy, I see you only got a few links left, so Imma help you out just listen to whatever I say and you'll become a Soul Reaper in no time." Tenshi said smiling.

"Again whats a soul reaper?" I asked a bit irritated.

Tenshi pointed at the sky, I looked to where he was pointing and a large black shape dropped out of the sky and howled, it was about twenty feet tall and had a big bulking body, its face if you could call it that was a white mask with seven eye holes on it, it was a hollow.

"A Soul Reaper is someone who hunts and kills hollows to protect souls like you." Tenshi said pointing his sword at the hollow, "This is my Zanpakuto, Kibaokami, Soul reapers use Zanpakuto to kill hollows." Tenshi jumped up and swung his sword down on the hollow's head splitting its face in half, the hollow screamed and dissipated into black particles.

"Now that you know what a soul reaper is, wanna become one?" Tenshi turned towards me and extended one hand, I got up and grabbed it smiling, now I had something to do with my time left, maybe my regret was I failed to protect something, if it is I can now do something about it.

**A few weeks later.**

Mekurukito had changed a lot in the last few weeks he had sort of become a Soul Reaper, but at the cost of Tenshi losing his life, on top of that Meku's chain of fate was completely gone and half of a hollow's mask had formed on his face, the only thing keeping Meku from becoming a hollow was his strong spiritual pressure and Tenshi's zanpakuto Kibaokami who had taken a lot of damage from killing hollows, Meku himself was also injured but forced himself to keep going. He hadn't seen Tokuchiri since he met Tenshi, but he didn't want her to see him like this. He reached for the mask and began pulling at it trying to tear off a few pieces. He gave up after a while and kept walking around town.

He walked by an antique store that had a mirror in the window, he looked at the mirror and looked at the mask, it was pure white and had a narrow horizontal slit for the eye and the mouth had four fangs on the crack where his mouth was, but other than that you could say it was a jesters mask, except it wasn't as funny there was a slightly raised part of the mask under the eyes hole that made it look like the mask was crying.

"Nakinagara dōkeshi, weeping jester…." I said to myself before i went back to my patrol.

I kept walking for a while watching a few people pass by, they couldn't see me so I didn't care. I continued forward until I ended up in the woods kinda far from the city.

"You're going to tell me two things and you're going to tell me now filthy hollow!" said an angry female voice.

I turned around slowly and saw Toku aiming a glowing bow at my forehead, I was a little shocked to see something like that but she obviously didn't recognize me, I grabbed the mask and began pulling on it getting my hand cut up in the process, but eventually broke enough of it off for her to see my face.

"Toku its me Mekurukito Negassaigo, your brother." I breathed heavily between each word.

Toku lowered her bow a bit and her eyes were filled with terror.

"M-m-meku? What happened to you?" She said backing away from me slowly.

I looked down slightly and saw the remains of my mask, she must have thought I was a hollow, even after I promised her I wouldn't become one.

"I'm sorry Toku, I know that I broke my promise, I don't deserve to be your brother anymore." I said sadly, it tore me up a little bit to say that, but before I could say anything else a group of soul reapers appeared out of no where.

"You're damn right you can't be her brother, she's a Quincy she's an enemy to soul reapers." one of the Soul reapers said.

Toku raised her bow again aimed at one of the soul reapers with an arrow already drawn and ready to fire. The soul reapers all drew their zanpakuto, but before anyone made a move another soul reaper stepped forward.

"Hey hold on you freaking idiots, I never said draw your zanpakutos!" The soul reaper had pitch black eyes and short black hair, he had the usual black kimono of a soul reaper but he also had a little badge on his arm. "I'm sorry that these idiots threatened you." he continued.

"Its fine, why are you here?" I asked.

The soul reaper pointed at me.

"You, your reiatsu is interesting to our scientific department, its similar to that of a Visard but we haven't had much time to examine them so we've been sent here to capture you." he said.

I looked around, and seeing that I was surrounded I had no choice but to surrender.

"Alright, go ahead and take me away." I said dropping my sword and raising my hands up in defeat. Toku on the other hand wasn't too happy about this and stormed off cursing at me.

The Soul Reaper picked up my sword and wrapped it up in a cloth and handed it back to me I took it and thanked him.

"My name is Naka Rukikushi, fourth seat of the eleventh squad." He said to me before taking out a cellphone and making a quick call before putting it away, "Alright Idiots lets go back to Soul Society!" He shouted at the other soul reapers.

"So what are we going to do there?" I asked.

Naka looked at me and smacked the back of my head.

"We're gonna train you to be a soul reaper dumbass." he barked.

A japanese style door appeared and opened, the other Soul reapers walked through and Naka pushed me through and followed shortly after.

**Well I'll be accepting Oc's just tell me everything, but they can't be captains and wont start off with bankai but you can tell me what you want, they don't have to be soul reapers they can be hollos Quincy's humans etc.. anyway Review, Comment, Critic!**

**Nether OUT!**


	3. Yorokobi

**Yo I'm back with chapter three, also like last time I'm accepting ocs and I'm doing this for fun so lets roll. Also My cousin Is writing a new story with me and he needs the support, so go check it out he's XaKillar and the story is called Seikon no qwaser - Rulers of the world, so yeah go do that right now, just drop this chapter and go read his stuff then come back. Or stay here and read.**

Upon reaching the other side Naka grabbed my shoulder and steered me away from a place that sort of looked like a big white castle.

"What's that place?" I asked right before my mask had begun rapidly forming keeping me from talking as a white fluid shot out of my mouth and splashed onto my face and hardening into a bone-like material.

"Shut it." Naka whispered pushing me away from the soul society and into the woods as I struggled to tear the mask off, Naka's eyes darted around as if he was looking for someone.

"Yorokobi! Get your ass out here or I'm cutting this forest down!" Naka shouted angrily as a girl popped up or down from a tree upside down smiling. She had short blond hair with a red ribbon on the left side, and like Naka she was wearing a soul reaper's outfit.

"Hiya Kana!" she said happily waving at Naka who sighed and facepalmed.

"First off its Naka, second you call me Rikikushi, not by my first name, and third I need your help." Naka said flatly. Yorokobi looked at Naka and back to me who was still trying to pry off the mask before punching me in the face which shattered the mask instantly.

"You're welcome, you can call me Yoro. Anyway what did you want Kana?" Yoro asked as Naka facepalmed again.

"Take care of him till he can control his spiritual pressure, but don't stress him out." Naka said turning to leave, Yoro dropped down from the tree and walked up to Naka.

"Why can't i stress him out?" She asked curiously.

Naka turned around and looked more serious (if possible), "He's very unstable and I don't want him to become a hollow, so try to not stress him out." he said before vanishing, leaving me alone with Yoro.

I wanted to break the silence so I tried to ask her what we were going to do, "So what are we going to whoa!" Yoro had unsheathed her sword and swung it at where my neck was before I had ducked.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I shouted, Yoro giggled and said, "Well you're not very bright so the only way I can teach you is to beat my lessons into you." I was pretty confused, what could she even mean by that? I don't even want to fight her!

"I bet you're thinking that you don't want to fight, if thats the case then why are you holding your zanpakuto like you're ready to fight?" Yoro asked smirking, I looked at my hand and saw that I was holding onto the sword like my life depended on it.

"I guess you're right. But Naka said that you shouldn't stress me out." I stated, Yoro giggled and pointed her sword at my nose.

"Slash, Shioreta hana." she said as her sword began to glow brightly. I dropped to the ground as the blade extended forward and curved back into the hilt making a loop, the handle of the sword extended and curved downwards.

"So this is your Shikai, what does it do?" I asked apprehensively.

Yoro giggled in a rather unsettling matter before drawing a circle in the air leaving a thin white line where the sword had traveled.

"Setsudan rupu." She said as the shape shot forwards and cut through the tree in front of her, she giggled again and pointed the sword at me.

That was the last thing I remembered before blacking out.

When I woke up I was in a rocky wasteland filled with mountains, it was a dark clear night with a full moon, but no stars. I didn't understand what had happened but this place felt familiar, like I've been here before.

"So you're finally wake?" an angry female voice said from above me, I looked up to see a wonam who seemed to be in her early twenties, she wore a ragged white cloak and had long blazing red hair. She looked down on me in disgust and held out her left hand which had claw like nails.

"I'm going to carve you into pieces Mekurukito." she said as my zanpakuto, Kibaokami, suddenly appeared in her hand. I sprang up and looked at her with a shocked expression on my face, how could she have Kibaokami? Who was she? The woman jumped towards me with the sword held over her head, swinging it downwards on me. I rolled out of the way, and she turned to glare at me.

"You dare say you're a soul reaper, you didn't even earn your zanpakuto." she growled.

"I am a soul reaper, Tenshi said so!" I shouted, apparently Tenshi's name pissed her off cause she vanished only to appear in front of me and slash me across my chest, I fell backwards watching blood spray out of the cut, I would have hit the ground if she didn't grab me by my neck and lift me up glaring at me with intense hatred.

"I doubt you know who I am." She said squeezing my throat tighter forcing me make a weird squeaking sound as I struggled for air, I wanted to fight back but she took Kibaokami from me, how am I supposed to fight without a sword?

"Give back Kibaokami!" I choked, her expression went from pure rage to surprise.

"Idiot, I am Kibaokami." She muttered as she let me go.

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "Huh?" The woman glared at me again, and pointed the sword and me.

"I am Kibaokami, don't forget my name!" She said as everything faded to black again.

Once I regain consciousness I was hanging upsidedown over a lake.

"Oh you're awake? Once you passed out I was worried you wouldn't wake up." Yoro said, I looked down to where she was and saw that she was completely naked.

**Well thats the chapter for now, bye guys!**


	4. Naka's betrayal

**New chapter, new time to type stuff idk I'm just in a brain fart mood.**

I covered my eyes the second i noticed she was naked, and began spouting out apologies.

"What are you apologising for?" Yoro asked me as if there was nothing wrong with her being naked.

"You're naked!" I shouted still covering my eyes, heard water splash around and Yoro giggle.

"Of course I'm naked, I felt like going for a swim." She said pulling my hands away from my eyes, I couldn't help but look at every part of her, she was practically telling me to stare at her, I took my quick look at her amazing body, she was a little flat but I didn't really care.

"S-so why am I upside down?" I stuttered, its hard to talk with blood flowing to your head.

Yoro grabbed my shirt and pulled down causing me to fall head first into the lake below. Once I was underwater I twisted around and swam upwards gasping for air.

"Once you passed out," Yoro began as if nothing happened, "Your mask came back so I has to deal with it, on the bright side you got new clothes."

New clothes? What does she mean new clothes? I swam to the shore (or bank whatever its called) and looked into the clear blue water, I had on a black long sleeved black turtle neck shirt with the soul reaper skull symbol over my heart, and baggy white pants, and over my shirt was a long white jacket that didn't have buttons or a zipper or anything to fasten the sides together, Kibaokami was safely put away in her sheathe on my back that had a thin red sash holding it to me.

"Yoro, where did these clothes come from?" I asked trying to push my soaking wet hair out of my eyes.

"They just appeared on you." She replied.

I closed my eyes and sighed before standing up and unsheathing Kibaokami.

"Lets continue my training." I said smirking as Yoro flash stepped towards me with Shioreta hana giggling.

A few weeks had passed and my training was complete, meaning I was ready to be a soul reaper without going to the academy. I was sitting on the edge of a cliff overlooking Seireitei when Yoro walked over to me smiling, I turned to face her and return the smile she gave me.

"Is there anything you wanna say Meruku?" Yoro said saying my name wrong for the fifth time this week.

"First of all my name is Mekurukito, second of all, I would just like to thank you for helping me all this time Sensei Yoro." I said bowing deeply making Yoro laugh.

"No problem," Yoro replied smirking before making a straight face and continuing, "When you meet Captain Zaraki, don't use your hollow powers no matter what happens, just keep yourself at Shikai level, this is for your own good."

I nodded understanding completely, if I were to reveal my hollow powers the Captain would have no choice but to destroy me.

"But first I have a gift for you Konomo." Yoro said and I corrected her again, she told me to close my eyes and never open them till she says so or she'll cut my manhood off, I did what I was told and felt her fist lightly tap my forehead.

"I believe in you Mekurukito, don't die, you're not allowed to die no matter what happens." She said quietly, I kept my eyes closed but I couldn't help but to smirk a little bit.

"Now you can open your eyes, and then go down to Seireitei to meet up with Kana." She said happily, I opened my eyes and nodded before flash stepping in the direction of Seireitei.

**Naka Rukikushi's pov**

I stood on the left side of Captain Kenpachi waiting for Meku to arrive, the other were there too, and by others I meant the rest of squad 11. After a few minutes Meku appeared in front of me smiling like he owned the world. He pointed at Captain Kenpachi and shouted, "Hey you! I'm Negasaigo Mekurukito and I'm here to join your squad!" Shortly after he said that a few members of the scientific department arrived with reiatsu scanning equipment.

"Naka, this the guy we need to analyze?" Kenpachi asked.

I nodded and glanced at Meku who seemed confused.

"He doesn't seem strong enough for me, so I'll let you handle this Naka." Kenpachi said walking away.

"Wait what does he mean by that Naka?" Meku asked looking at me as I slowly unsheathed my zanpauto Shikamaru.

"We need to see what makes Visards like you tick, so I'm going to attack you with everything I've got." I said flatly pointing Shikamaru at him.

Meku bowed his head and placed his left hand on the handle to his zanpakuto, "If thats how it is," he began as a red reiatsu flowed out of him, "Then I'll play your game!" He glared at me smiling drawing his zanpakuto.

I debated on whether I should release my shikai or not, it was fair to say that I had the most powerful shikai of all soul reapers, I managed to take on Captain Kenpachi and only suffer minor wounds, he probably didn't even have shikai, well he proved me wrong by holding his sword horizontally and saying. "Howl, Kibaokami." the blade glowed red and several "teeth" came out of the edge of the blade (sort of like Rengi's Zabimaru but thicker and angled inwards to the blade), once the sword stopped glowing it had a tattered white cloth covering the hilt and his hand.

"So you have a shikai? I doubt you've mastered it newbie, look lets make a bet. If you force me to use my shikai, I'll let you call me Kana." I said, there was no way he could make me use my shikai.

"Deal." Meku said calmly raising his zanpakuto above his head.

I got into a offensive stance as reiatsu gathered in the blade of Meku's sword causing it to glow red.

"Whatcha trying to do newbie?" I asked as the surrounding air heated up and Meku's eyes glowed red, I noticed that all of the reiatsu in the air was being sucked into his zanpakuto.

"I've only gotten to use it once, so I'm not good at controlling it. Kasai no Tsume!" Meku shouted smiling before swinging his sword downwards firing a wave of burning red reiatsu at me, and the only way I'd be able to block it without getting hurt is to use my shikai, damn this kid is smart.

"Shred him to pieces Shikamaru." I muttered, my zanpakuto turned pitch black and became thinner, the tip of the blade couldn't be seen since it was so small. I used the power of my zanpakuto to raise a wall of shadow around me to protect myself.

Once the attack hit it evaporated into nothingness, I let down the shadow wall and put one hand in my pocket and let my weapon down, it was practically over now.

Meku was hunched over and panting heavily barely holding onto his zanpakuto.

"Now tell me how the hell you survived that Kana?" He wheezed smirking.

I lifted Shikamaru and twirled it around my finger smirking.

"So you've figured out that I'm using my shikai, good for you." I stopped twirling Shikamaru and grabbed the handle pointing the blade upwards.

"This is Shikamaru and this power is called Kagenokami, or just shadow god if you wanna keep it simple." I said smiling widely.

Meku flash stepped towards me and slashed at me which I blocked with my actual sword.

"You're going to regret being close to me." I said as I made shadow blades shoot out of the ground at him stabbing him in his arm and leg, he screamed in pain as blood shot out of the wounds.

"Are you really that weak Meku?" I asked smiling slowly driving the blades further into his arms and legs, why isn't he activating the mask? Did Yorokobi tell him to repress it? That fucking bitch! Not like it matters, I'll force the hollow out of him.

Meku grabbing my throat with his free hand breaking the shadow blade easily, I saw little white flakes float towards his face as his Reiatsu changed and became more hollow like and almost venomous.

"I'm going to burn you alive and toss your ashes into the wind." Meku said in a slightly disoriented voice as his zanpakuto glowed a dark blue and heated up.

**Well thats probably the longest chapter I've ever typed, like ever and I plan on typing more long ones like this. Or I might not idk.**

**Review, Comment, Critic.**

**Nether out!**


	5. Master the Kasai no tsume!

**Welcome back to A Bleached soul, anyway we last left off at the last chapter and this is the new one lol.**

**Lord Frieza won't let me use the Space Skype, maybe Nappa can help me?**

**Shout out to Team Four Star!**

**Anyway on with the chapter.**

**Still Naka's pov**

Meku released another Kasai no tsume, but this one was more powerful and actually knocked me back into a wall, it felt like I was on fire. Once I looked down at my leg I saw that I was on fire, dark blue flames were wrapped around my left leg and had completely burned away a layer of skin, I wrapped a few shadows around the wound to smother the fire, but the pain still remained.

"What's wrong Naka? You should be able to handle someone as weak as me." Meku said in his hollowfied voice, his eyes had turned black and his irises were yellow with slit like pitch black pupils, the right side of his face was developing a white mask. His wounds that were bleeding a few seconds ago had completely healed over, so this is the power a Visard has, I pointed Shikamaru at him and sent more shadow blades towards him.

"Kasai no tsume." He said calmly firing another blue wave of burning reiatsu at me destroying the shadows. I flash stepped out of the way only to find he was waiting for me with Kibaokami held lazily in his hand.

Kasai no tsume." He said smirking firing wave after wave of reiatsu at me knocking me back a few feet at a time, it wasn't the fire that was the problem, each wave hit like a ton of bricks and burned like hell itself. Once I got up from the ground he flash stepped in front of me smiling like a mad man.

"Now now Naka, it isn't nap time." He said before picking me up by my clothes, honestly I didn't have to worry about bleeding to death cause the wounds were burned closed stopping most of the bleeding, it was the pain that was the problem, a slight breeze almost made me pass out, but I had to win somehow.

"You bore me, so I'm gonna finis- Gah!" Meku began talking until Kenpachi had grabbed his face and slammed him into the ground breaking the mask and knocking him out, I on the other hand was thrown into the air and landed on the ground behind him.

**Mekurukito's inner world.**

I was lying down in the deserted wasteland that was my inner world.

"Do you need to talk to me Kibaokami?" I asked half expecting a sword through my skull, but instead I saw a guy who looked like me but his colors were reversed, including his teeth, which was weird.

"Hey idiot, you awake?" the guy said in a weird disoriented voice.

"Who are you?" I asked looking around for Kibaokami.

"Don't you remember me? You gave me a name after all." the guy said before laughing.

I shook my head and the guy laughed louder almost falling over.

"My name is Dōkeshi, remember me now?" He asked still laughing.

But that was the name given to my mask, my hollow mask… he's my hollow side!

"You're my inner hollow?" I asked watching him laugh.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" He said grabbing me by my shirt and throwing me into the air.

"And here's your prize! Kasai no tsume!" He roared releasing a wave of dark blue reiatsu at me, unable to move I had to take the full force of the attack which sent me flying into a mountain face.

"Hey you okay in there? I can tell you're not dead." He said laughing.

I slid down a little landing on my face, it looks like I would have to take him down with skill instead of raw power, but I don't have any skills other than what I learned from Kibaokami. I grit my teeth and unsheathed my zanpakuto.

"Howl, Kibaokami." I muttered raising the sword above my head as I forced the surrounding spirit particles into the blade, my inner hollow did the same but he was gathering particles faster.

"Kasai no tsume!" the both of us shouted as we swung the swords down releasing a red and blue wave that collided and exploded violently.

I flash stepped in front of him and got another one ready, but he was already able to get one ready before I even got to him, how was he doing it? Why was I getting tired after firing just one? Am I putting too much of my own power into the Kasai no tsume? Only one way to find out. I lowered the amount of power I put into the blade and the surrounding spirit particles flooded the blade, I looked up to see a shocked expression on the hollows face.

"I'll show you a real Kasai no tsume, you pale faced bastard!" I shouted releasing the blast while right in front of him, practically obliterating the surrounding area.

**Tokuchi's pov (Meku's sister for those of you who forgot)**

I decided to skip school to take care of a little hollow problem that had popped up lately. I quickly made a bow and used Hirenkyaku**(sort of like flash stepping, but its for quincys and if I remember correctly its faster than sonido.)** to get to the hollow before anything bad happens, its been about a month since Meku left, and to be honest I missed him. I even have a little bit of his mask with me. Before I knew it I collided with a boy who was also holding a Quincy bow.

"Hey watch where you're going!" The boy said calmly not noticing my bow.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just lost in thought." I said apologetically

"Its fine." He replied pushing his glasses up, now that I got a good look at him I saw that it was my classmate Uryu Ishida, I didn't even know he was a Quincy.

"Oh you're a quincy too." He said surprised looking at my bow.

"Yeah, I didn't know you were a quincy." I said.

"I think we should work together Miss Negassaigo." Uryu said frimly.

**Well I'd love to make this chapter longer but I wanna do some other stuff without forgetting it.**

**Nether out!**


	6. Excecution

**Hey guys I'm back and I'm better than ever!**

**Actually I'm on vacation :D.**

**So new chapter start!**

**Tokuchi's POV**

Work with Uryu? I would love to have some help but… I can't let him know about Meku.

"I heard about your brother, I'm very sorry for your loss." Uyru said gently placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah its fine…" I replied not looking at him.

Uyru looked at me with a worried expression on his face, it was kind of weird to see him with a non serious expression, but it was kind of cute.

"Do you miss him?" Uyru asked squeezing my shoulder gently so I would look at him.

I looked him in his dark black eyes and saw a pain similar to the kind I felt when Meku died, I felt a few tears sting my eyes and I found it hard to speak.

"Its alright, its okay." Uyru whispered gently and hugging me.

"I know, I just miss him." I said while crying on him.

I stood there with Uyru until I felt better.

**Mekurukito's POV**

I woke up in a small jail cell with my arms restrained with thick heavy manacles attached to the wall behind me, Kibaokami was in its sheathe and on a table out of my reach but still in the same cell as me.

"I guess I screwed up." I said sighing to myself while getting into a sitting position.

A girl with short black hair that had a little strand in her face walked over to my cell.

"Are you Mekurukito Negassaigo?" She asked quickly.

"Yeah who are you, and where am I?" I asked.

"I am Rukia Kuchiki, Lieutenant of squad Thirteen. You are being held in a temporary cell while you wait for the Head Commander to summon you." She swiftly replied.

"Summon me for what?" I asked apprehensively.

Rukia looked away from me and hesitated before speaking softly, "Your execution."

I'm being executed! Why am I being killed? All I remember was being stabbed by Naka and then fighting my Inner Hollow. What happened that could have gotten me the death sentence?

"Why am I going to be killed?" I asked looking down at my feet.

Rukia walked away without answering me, my guess is that she didn't know or she was told not to answer me. I sat in there for a few minutes seeing a few people pass by me.

"So you're just going to sit there and accept death?" A harsh female voice said to me.

I looked over at the table and saw Kibaokami's spirit sitting there with her legs crossed.

"Well are you?" She shouted glaring at me with her wolf-like red eyes.

I don't want to but I can't really do anything without my zanpakuto.

"No but you're over there and I need your help." I replied as she walked over to me.

"Dumbass, I'm your zanpakuto. I'm a part of you meaning distance means nothing." She said placing her hand on my chest.

I smiled and closed my eyes before gently grabbing her wrist.

"You're right Kibaokami, if I ever need you all I have to do is search within myself." I said opening my eyes to see Kibaokami in my hand, i got up and the manacles fell to the floor as I raised Kibaokami above my head.

"Howl, Kibaokami!" I shouted.

**Naka's POV**

I was walking down to Meku's cell to get him ready for his execution when suddenly his cell exploded and he ran past me down the hallway. How the hell did he get out? I asked myself before chasing him.

"Mekurukito! Stop right there!" I shouted unsheathing my zanpakuto as he darted down a corner.

Meku stopped and turned towards me and smirked.

"Its been fun Kana, tell Yorokobi I said thank you and goodbye." He said before jumping out of the window and flash stepping towards the gate to the human world.

I smile and sheath my zanpakuto.

"Yorokobi will be pissed that I let you go, just try to not get killed dumbass." I mutter turning around and walking back down the hall while other soul reapers chase Meku.

**Mekurukito's POV**

I was almost at the gate when a man with long black hair and a captains jacket stood in front of me.

"Scatter, Kageyoshi." The man said as the blade of his zanpakuto vanished and turned into pink flower petals, I quickly stopped running to sidestep a wave of petals that would have cut me in half.

"And who the hell are you?" I asked pointing my zanpakuto at him.

"My name is Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of the sixth squad." The man said quietly as more flower petals tried to strike me, which I barely dodged.

"I don't want to fight you but if I have to I will!" I said gripping the handle with both hands and raising it over my head.

"Silence." Byakuya said loudly as the petals darted through the air, and I saw blood spurt out of me as small cuts opened up on my body.

"Kasai no tsume!" I roared as my hollow mask began to form on half my face, I quickly gathered spirit particles into the now glowing blade. Byakuya looked at me in surprise and fear as my spiritual pressure skyrocketed. I swung downwards making a massive wave of blue fire that hurled itself at Byakuya, who muttered something. Thats the last thing I remember before seeing a lot of my own blood and passing out again.

When I woke up I was in a gigantic room with the other Captains and the Head Captain in front of me.

"So are you going to kill me?" I asked looking down and my knees.

The Head Captain looked down at me without saying a word.

"Well are you?" I shouted raising my head and glaring at him.

The Head Captain looked at me for a few more minutes before speaking.

"You ask if I am going to kill you as if you accept your death, but I can see that you'd rather fight until you are killed than just sit there and die." He said quietly, he was completely right but I knew how I felt, I didn't want him to tell me.

"But your inability to control this power nearly cost the lives of other soul reapers, and for that you must be punished." He said tapping his cane on the ground.

"I can't die yet I have people to protect." I muttered loud enough for him to hear me.

"And whom must you protect visard!" He barked standing up

I also stood up and unsheathed Kibaokami.

"Everyone!" I shouted at the top of my lungs raising my spiritual pressure as high as I could causing some of the other captains to grab the handles to their zanpakutou, at this moment I could care less what they did I was focused on the old man right in front of me.

"If you truly wish to protect others then show control over your power visard." He said calmly.

I covered the right half of my face with my right hand while firmly holding onto my zanpakuto with my left, the Head Captain stood there without a single word as my spiritual pressure rose even higher, my usual red colored reiatsu turned blue and I felt something cover the right side of my face. I slowly removed my hand and saw a surprised expression on everyones face including the Head Captain's.

"This" I said raising my zanpakuto to neck height ", is my power, and I use it to defend those who can't defend themselves." I looked around at everyone in the room "And to cut down those who stand in my way." I finished taking the half mask off and watching it fall apart, I sheathed my zanpakuto and lowered my spiritual pressure back to normal.

"You have proven that you hold a degree of control so I revoke your death sentence, but be warned if you lose control over it again, you will be cut down on the spot." The Head Captain finished before sitting back down.

The other Captains stood there wondering what to do until the head captain spoke again.

"Who will accept him into their squad?" he asked tapping his cane on the ground.

The room was silent for a few minutes before Kenpachi stepped forward.

"I'll take him Head Captain, he seems like he'd be a good warm up if he does do berserk again." Kenpachi said smiling with killing intent in his voice while staring not at but through me right at my heart.

The Head captain dismissed everyone and as I walked out Naka walked in glaring at me.

"Yo dumbass." he called out to me.

"You need something Naka?" I asked kind of nervously, The Head Captain was scary but Naka was like Kenpachi but with shadows.

"Don't do anything stupid like that again, you're lucky Captain Byakuya didn't kill you." He said smiling.

I shrugged and nodded in agreement, I couldn't even see his attack much less dodge or block it.

"But I will admit that forcing him to activate his bankai is impressive." He said smiling before walking out of the room.

I didn't even know what to say, I had forced a captain to use bankai thats gotta be legendary or something. I began to walk out of the room when I saw Yorokobi standing in the hallway waiting for me with a look of pure raw fury on her face.

"Hi Yoro." I said nervously while waving and making sure I was at a safe distance.

"Mekurukito! You complete fucking idiot!" She yelled at me struggling to get past the guards.

"Its good to see you too Yoro." I said laughing a little.

I continued walking forward towards the exit past Yoro and the guards still trying to restrain her and out towards the number eleven barracks.

**Well thats it for now see you next chapter which will be here in a few weeks, I just need to work on my other stories.**

**Nether out!**


	7. Human world

**Wassap peeps new chapter lets go!**

On my way to the Squad eleven barracks I saw the gate that leads out of the Soul Society and to the human world otherwise known as the World of the Living, but I felt it was depressing to say that, I'm here living and breathing.

"Whatcha smiling for newbie!" Naka shouted at me from behind me before hitting the back of my head.

I turned towards him still smiling.

"I'm just glad to be alive." I replied, Naka laughed and walked ahead of me.

"Normally we would make you wear our uniform but since that appeared with your powers we'll let it slide." He said entering the barracks.

I took a step towards the barrack and heard a loud screaming, I sharply turned around unsheathing my zanpakuto. The scream continued but I couldn't locate the source and no one else seemed to notice it, it was like the scream was inside of me, I listened to the sound closely and it sounded just like a hollow screaming. I began panicking, does this mean that my inner hollow is getting stronger? Maybe its because I used the mask even though it was only half of a mask, in that case I should be more careful when I use the mask.

"Hey Naka." I said wiping sweat off my forehead.

Naka opened the door and glared at me.

"What is it!" He barked at me.

I took a deep breath to calm down before saying, "I need to go to the Human world to master my hollow powers." I waited for him to respond.

"Alright." Naka said shrugging before going back into the barracks.

A whole week passed before I could use the gate, during that time I was challenged to many sparing matches where people wanted to see the hollow power that forced Byakuya to use his bankai, even though it was only for a second, when I refused they tried to force me to use it. I simply beat them without using my hollow powers it made me stronger as a soul reaper and as a swordsman.

I stood in front of the gate with Yoro, who begged to go with me so she could keep me under control in case I lost control while in my hollowfied state, personally I was too scared to hollowfy since I heard the sound of a hollow screaming from inside me, the only one I told was Yoro.

The gate was slowly opened and a bright white light spilled out from it, almost blinding me. Yoro stepped towards the gate without hesitation, I followed swiftly behind gritting my teeth as the hollow's roar started up again. Once we emerged on the other side Yoro gave me a concerned look.

"Are you okay Meku?" She asked.

I pretended that nothing happened and forced a smile.

"Its nothing, the light was just really bright and I couldn't adjust to it." I lied.

Yoro stuck her tongue out at me and giggled.

"And here I thought you were strong newbie." She said tauntingly before laughing at me.

I forced a small laugh before looking around, we were in the air above Karakura town, it was around sunset and there was a slight breeze, the street lights were on and it looked like the night sky was on the ground, other than the fact that there were a few skyscrapers here and there.

"It's beautiful, isn't it Meku?" Yoro said looking at the the town.

"Yeah I guess you're right." I replied not really paying attention, but then it hit me that she had called me Meku this whole time, something that only Toku did until now. Naka on the other hand never called me by my name and instead called me an idiot or newbie or something, no wonder Yoro called him Kana.

"Whats wrong? You look pale." Yoro asked looking worried.  
"Its probably just the lack of spirit particles, my techniques require a large amount of spirit particles." I said with false confidence.

Yoro shrugged and gently glided down to the ground, and waited for me, also that reminds me I don't know how to fly, upon realizing this I dropped 50 feet and face planted into the ground. Yoro had helped me up and we began walking towards an old fashioned looking store, a man wearing a white and green striped hat stepped out with a slightly disturbing smile on his face.

"Oh Yorokobi, you're back! I've missed you, hows everything been?" The man said still smiling.

I was wondering how he could see us, Yoro began talking to him and I was stuck there wonder what was going on. The mans name was Urahara Kisuke, and it turns out Yorokobi is his adopted daughter.

Urahara looked at me still smiling, "So why are you in the human world with Yoro?" he asked pointing his cane at me.

I tried to not look at the bottom of the cane, which had a small skull on it, and looked to where his eyes would be if the hat wasn't covering them. "I need to learn to control my hollow powers, and I doubt anyone in the soul society could help me." I said

Urahara's expression turned serious and his smile vanished, "So even without my experiments soul reapers with hollow powers will be born."

So there were more people like me? In that case I should meet them and see if they learned to control it.

"But before you go running off looking for them you should at least wear something to hide your reiatsu, hollows might find it attractive." Urahara said opening his shop door.

I was confused until he pulled out my body, yes a body that looked just like me but it was wearing a white tee shirt and gray jeans, with a black hoodie to go with it, I looked at the back of the hoodie and saw the same skull symbol that Urahara had on the bottom of his cane.

"Its called a Gigai, it'll hide your reiatsu and give you a body to live in till your mission is over." Urahara said smiling.

I was curious of how to get inside the new body, but when I touched it I was sucked inside of it instantaneously.

"So how do I get out of it?" I asked checking my Gigai to see if it was exactly like me, which it was, and that was scary. Urahara threw a small pill at me which fell onto my lap.

"Soul candy, swallow it and poof a host soul will take over your body and you can go fight hollows!" Urahara exclaimed happily, while I put the soul candy in my pocket.

"So where do I find the-" I began before Urahara interrupted me.

"I do not know where the other Visards are so don't ask me." He said quickly.  
"Well I guess I'm on my own, ready to go Yoro?" I asked messing with the zipper on my jacket.  
Yoro looked at me with a smile that looked just like Urahara's, it was very scary to see how similar they were.  
"Actually I'll be staying here to do research on how the human world affects you, you can go find the Visards on your own." She said walking into Urahara's shop.

I shrugged my shoulders and went with it, I'm not sure how it would affect me other than the lack of spirit particles messing up my Kasai no Tsume, so I'll just try to use it less. I turned on my heel and began walking to the only place that would have to accept me, home.

**And thats it for now, sorry for the long wait.**

**see you next chapter, and remember  
Review, Critic, Comment.**


End file.
